dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
G.T.V
G.T.V (Great Thing Violet) is the boss appears is Dariusburst Another Chronicle EX. It’s an improved version of The Great Thing. Website Summary For Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX A large flagship similar in shape to sperm whales. It is a normal evolution of the Great Thing-type flagship, and is the largest natural enemy encountered by humankind. A barrage of heavy weapons, including burst cannons, overruns and burns everything. In addition to the unfinished burst cannon at the throat, the Great Thing type has a new anti-vandal weapon that allows two antimatter guns to interfere. This attack gives the target more destructive power than the mere explosion impact due to the pressure wave at the time of the annihilation. Also, since a burst counter is not possible, the Silverhawk unit has no choice but to jump into his pocket to find a way. The ship has been confirmed to be stationed on several planets in the deep sea, and may be replenishing energy using heavy water. The huge amount of antimatter used may require more replenishment than other battleships, but details are unknown. Darius Odyssey Guidebook Bio * Name: G.T.V (Great Thing Violet) * Motif: Sperm Whale * Type: Large Battle Command Ship * Size: 2.40 km / 790.2 ft * Zone: Z (Underwater Temple) * Weapon: Dolphin-type aircraft, anti-extinguishing weapons, etc. An improved version of Great Thing. In addition to the burst gun in the throat, it is equipped with a new anti-extinguishing weapon that fires two anti-matter guns and has extraordinary firepower. This attack is more destructive than the mere impact of an explosion due to the pressure wave at the time of extinction. Gameplay Most of G.T.V's attack pattern is similar to that of the original Great Thing's, albeit with more/faster bullets. However, there are a couple of significant differences that deserve significant attention. At first, G.T.V will enter the main attack pattern, but slower yellow bullets are also fired whenever the three-way aimed bursts are fired, clogging up the screen quickly. The boss will also not hesitate in using its drill missiles - they start from the beginning of the fight as soon as the purple homing lasers are fired. The purple laser that comes from the horn is also conspicuously missing. After this, G.T.V will move backwards, then charge back forwards, leaving its top half exposed. All front-facing turrets will now unload blue laser spam to the right, while turrets at 45 degrees will fire cube shots. The horn will still continue with its arrow drones. In terms of lasers, the side-mounted double turret will first fire a dual purple laser that sweeps the bottom of the screen. Next, the top two large front turrets will pop up and fire two Burst Beams that sweep from horizontal to 45 degrees and back. Great Thing and G.T.B also have this attack pattern, but do not use it until after he begins to repeat his attack patterns (although normally you wouldnt be fighting for this long). G.T.V will now face its right flank to the player ship. The attack pattern is nearly the same, except that the orange lasers have been replaced by faster firing red and blue lasers. G.T.V follows up with its main attack pattern, sans drill missiles. After this, it will leave its bottom half facing the player, deploy minions (which are exactly the same as Great Thing's) while a chin-mounted turret pops up and fires a Burst beam from horizontal to 45 degrees downwards. As usual, counter to destroy the minions and get some damage on G.T.V. Again, Great Thing and G.T.B also have this attack pattern, but do not use it until after beginning to repeat the attack patterns (although normally you wouldn't be fighting the original for this long). G.T.V will return again facing the left, then roll away into the background, leaving its minions again. As expected, it returns to do its regular attack pattern again, then pulls away into the background to expose its entire left flank. All the orange lasers have been replaced by bursts of blue lasers and the tail laser beams are a little thicker, but this should not be a significant problem. As the boss leaves, the minions will return in a horizontal line. When the boss returns, it will perform the first two attack patterns that it did in the fight (the regular attack pattern, followed by blue laser spam + dual purple beams + dual Burst laser). After this, it will flip so that its top faces the screen. The first half of this pattern (before the horns fire lasers) is the same as that of Great Thing. You may have noticed that the horns have not fired lasers at all through this half of the attack pattern. They have been upgraded to thick green beams that LEAVE A MASSIVE NUCLEAR EXPLOSION NEAR THEIR ENDS. Stay close to G.T.V for your safety during this attack and when the Burst Beam is added. The rest of the attack pattern is exactly the same as that of Great Thing's, apart from the upgraded horn lasers. Gallery GTVFromDBACPromoWebsite.png|As seen on Dariusburst: Another Chronicle website Category:Bosses Category:Dariusburst